narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amachan
Needed ? This isn't really needed, he's a character that never appeared and was only listed on some random bit of paper, so he would be random background character #200 >_> --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:09, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :All named characters in the series should have an article. It's what this wiki is for.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::There's a difference between "random background characters who never appear and are named" and "characters who serve a purpose to the series". Random toads who have never appeared whatsoever in the series and are just named in a 1 second frame are unnecessary for listing here as all they contain is a 3 line paragraph of "X is a toad from Y and he randomly appeared in episode Z on a random piece of paper" >_> --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Considering the limited information about these toads, I think that something similar to what we do with unnamed clan members could work. We could insert the name of the toads by hand in the list in the toad articles, and add a reference. The fact they exist is acknowledged and we don't get articles on random character 765. Omnibender - Talk - 14:18, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::That is better. A whole article on random background characters who are named in a one second frame is needless, they can be listed on another page and given a reference. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:21, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Though I disagree somewhat with that because they're actually named as opposed to being spotted out in a crowd. It's not that big an issue so it's fine with me.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Oh and something I just forgot to mention: All named characters in the series should have an article. It's what this wiki is for. :By that logic, if a manga chapter contained a census of every named character in the entire Narutoverse, you'd create an article for them, even if they have never appeared in any physical form in the series ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes. If Kishimoto did an entire chapter and just listed name after name after name, they should be added to the wiki. All information in the series should be accounted for here as best as possible. It is however, needless to carry on this conversation any longer. Omnibender, when you're ready you may delete the articles, they can be revived later should the situation ever arise.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:32, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's just like the members of Logistical Support and Medical Division that they were killed by a white Zetsu clone (Neji), All the information we have is the name and the team. So it's no problem for me. For the kanji names of these characters, here is an image that illustrates their names. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 15:00, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Not the same thing Shakhmoot. Those characters were physically visible and existed, but the page here (Amachan) is just some random toad who has never appeared in any physical form, has played no part in any single arc and is only known by a random name in a random one second frame. You can't compare this article to the articles of those characters in the Logistical Support and Medical Division because they aren't the same. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 15:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC)